Next
by Xeen Cyr
Summary: Bombshell is history. Wills wants to move on, and direct another musical for Jerry Rand. He wants Karen Cartwright for the lead.
1. Prologue

With so many more months to wait before season 2 finally airs, I thought it'd be interesting to capitalize on various spoilers.

_**I don't own SMASH**_

-o-

**PROLOGUE**

"No, you don't," Derek Wills said with a scold. "No matter what Eileen will do after she replaces you, 'Bombshell' is going to tank." Folding his arms before his chest, he took a step closer. "You don't have to go back to the ensemble, even now that Ivy is back. You're either the understudy or you quit."

"I don't care who's the understudy, I need the money!" Karen Cartwright put her hair into a makeshift bun and purposely turned her back to him. "You should go now, I have to unpack before rehearsal." She spread her arms and titled her head. Her small apartment was in complete disarray. Boxes lined up against the walls almost to the ceiling, bags of clothes and shoes scattered all over the place, suitcase undone. "I need to make room for a bed. I swear to God, I won't sleep another night on the floor."

"I already told you I am happy to accommodate you as long as you need."

"Don't change the subject," she exploded. "I found this great roommate, all I need to do is to tidy up the place a bit to make it work."

He smiled. "I see that you've done great so far."

"And you're not helping," she hid a smile. It was a nice surprise to have Derek Wills on her doorstep for breakfast. "I need this job, I need the money, I don't care if it's the ensemble, I still need the practice."

"You're going to end up like Ivy, stuck forever in the chorus," he said matter-of-factly. "You're a star Karen, act like one!"

"I'm a broke star who's been replaced. So get out of my way."

He took off his jacket instead and threw it on a pile of card boxes. "At least, let me help you."

"You'll ruin your clothes," she said. "And you'll be late."

"It shall take more than my expertise to direct a musical starring Sofia Risoletti. She makes a great nurse in a soap opera, but she's not Broadway material. It's Duval's tragedy act II. I won't be missed."

"Does that mean you're going to quit?"

"I fulfilled my contract," he stated with a shrug. He opened a box, found a pile of underwear and smiled before passing it over to Karen who turned instantly red and shoved the box against the door. "I don't owe Eileen anything," he continued, unfazed. "I can go whenever I please, I can choose whoever I want. Listen Karen, I'd like to take you with me."

"To take me with you?"

"Oh, for crying out loud! Yes, with me. You deserve more than 'Bombshell'. As much as I like Marilyn, it's officially a sinking ship. It won't benefit my career to stay," he stated with a smirk, "or yours for that matter."

"My career is in the toilet right this moment."

"So take a leap of faith, come with me. This new musical, it's going to be exciting. I'm sure I can even convince Jerry to give you the lead."

"Jerry? Like in…"

"…Eileen's ex, yes."

"Oh, you're working for Jerry Rand again? Why?"

"Because Jerry is a great producer and I must say I feel in his debt. I dropped out of 'My Fair Lady' quite abruptly to follow Eileen and her wild dream. As it happened, Eileen is a maverick who doesn't know what she's doing. She's up to her neck in debts. She'll never recover from Marilyn."

"All the more reason for staying."

"This is a business, love, not a charity. I can't work for free or I'm finished."


	2. 1 Uncertainty

_**Thank you guys for the huge feedback and sorry for the delay!**_

As usual, **I don't own Smash**

-o-

_**UNCERTAINTY**_

Derek Wills entered the coffee shop, and stayed put in the doorway for a few seconds, waiting for his eyes to get used to the shadowy light. A middle-aged waitress approached him immediately. God, that was one of those places, he thought with a smug frown. He shooed her away and she complied without a word. His eyes fanned the room but Karen was nowhere to be found. He probably should have called her instead, but it was a sunny day and he needed the exercise.

"May I help you?" someone else chimed in behind him.

Annoyed, he didn't even turn around to face the unwelcome voice. So much for being inconspicuous. He was losing his touch. "Indeed you may," he said, his accent thicker than ever. "I'm looking for Miss Karen Cartwright," he stated. He finally spun on his heels and checked the young waitress from head to toe. Mid twenties, a piquant redhead with a ravishing smile. "Has her shift started yet?" he added, not losing the bored and uppity attitude despite the pleasant view. She might be an aspirant actress or a model, he thought, she knows who I am. His eyes locked on hers, he took some comfort at watching her fidgeting with her apron.

"Oh, she's just in, she's getting ready," the young woman explained, her eyes wide and her cheeks reddening by the minute, turning her freckles into a frenzy.

He cocked his head, "Well…" he smirked.

Her entire face turned beet red, and she averted her eyes. "I'll tell her you're here."

"Please do. I'll be waiting for her outside," he said dismissively with a wave of the hand.

The older waitress came closer and peered through the window at the tall man who was now checking his phone, oblivious of their presence. "What a pain," she said, "who does he think he is?"

"Didn't you recognize him?" the bubbly redhead almost shrieked. "That's Derek Wills!" she crowed.

"Derek who?"

"Oh, come on. Wills, the British wonder, the iconic Broadway director slash choreographer?!" Acknowledging the elder woman ignorance, she grabbed the New York Post on the next table and skimmed through it. "See, he's always front page news," she pointed a finger to a photograph showing Wills and Lana Del Rey smiling at the camera at the Style Awards.

"He's famous, so what?" she said, unfazed. "At least, he could be civil!"

"Yeah, I guess…" She simply shrugged her shoulders, folded up the newspaper. "I'll go fetch Karen!" In spite of the growing crowd, she dashed to the dressing-room and rushed in without knocking on the door, startling the still half asleep brunette. "Karen, guess what!"

"Ana, please, simmer down. What's going on, is it Claudia again? I'm not that late, am I?"

"No, no, you're not." She practically beamed. "Derek Wills is here, and he asked for you!"

"Derek's here, really?" How would he even know that I work here, she pondered with a pout, I've been working here for five minutes. She sighed, suddenly remembering her promise to get back to him as soon as possible. But in the meantime, real life happened. She had met Jimmy and Derek's proposition to follow him on his new production seemed less vital or urgent. Oh boy, he must be mad, she thought. "Did he say anything? Why is he here…" she added more to herself than to her friend's benefit.

"How would I know?" her co-worker and current roommate wailed. "He seemed in a bad mood."

"Yeah, he's quite temperamental," Karen chuckled. "Well, tell him I'll be with him in a minute."

Ana shook her head with energy. "No, no, no, I won't tell him anything, sweetie, he's way too daunting for me…"

"Just when I thought that your dream was to work on Broadway," she teased her with a gentle nudge in the shoulder. "Get used to it, Ana! And by the way, it's an act, Derek is a darling."

"He's hot darling," the other stuck her tongue out. "How come you volunteered his age so willingly but carefully kept under wrap he was such a hot old man!" she grinned before disappearing.

Karen took her time to get ready. Thanks to Derek, she had managed to eventually put her bed in her room but her internal clock had been somehow deranged since their preview tour. They have been back in New York for weeks, still, she had trouble sleeping.

Not that it was a real problem since she was not the leading lady any more and could play any female role of 'Bombshell' in her sleep. It was quite ironic that sleep eluded her now. Even when she broke up with Dev, it never happened. Even when she became the latest sensation on Broadway, she could sleep like a baby. But back then she had no idea men like Jimmy even existed. She was not a believer of love at first sight before Jimmy. It hasn't happened with Dev, they had immediately turned into a lukewarm poster couple.

But the young singer had managed to sweep her off her feet. Over night, he became front and centre in her life, even though they were supposed to take it slow; to put it bluntly, she had fallen in love and was still in free fall, -hence her trouble sleeping. But there was no way she'll go through the same mistakes twice. Slow was good. And challenging. After all, she was only twenty five and she had… needs. Karen was aware than not yet sleeping with the guy was weird, but she was made that way. She needed the time.

"Hi," she cheered, tapping Derek's shoulder. He turned around. She almost flinched, surprised by the intensity of his green eyes and her stomach filled with butterflies. Even after all this time, Derek still had this effect on her. How come was it so hard to get over it? "How did you find me?"

"Hello darling," Derek smiled. "You know, people do talk… Like I said, they don't realize that I'm around all the time," he grinned, crossing his arms on his chest. He paused and looked down, swaying on the balls of his feet. "I've been waiting for you to ring me back."

"Sorry, I'm afraid I was otherwise busy." She bit her lips. That was harsh but he didn't seem to notice.

He flashed her a toothy smile. "Too busy for a gig on Broadway? We both know it is unlikely, love. Something wrong? That little prick is bothering you again?"

She shook her head. "No, no, he's in DC."

"Good for him. So?"

She looked away and her foot shuffled absently on the pavement. For some reason, her relationship with Jimmy was not a conversation she looked forward to having with Derek, of all people.

When he realized she was not going to say anything, "Shall we sit for a moment or has your shift started yet?"

"No, it's okay, I can spare a few more minutes." She dropped on the stone wall around the nearest tree. He sat beside her, his elbow resting on his thighs and laced his fingers. "As a matter of fact, I wanted to tell you in person."

"You wanted to tell me in person? It sounds ominous!"

He cleared his throat. "Look, it seemed I had been a tad presumptuous about my leeway with Jerry Rand."

"Leeway?"

He gave her a meaningful glance. "Veronica Moore landed the part I was telling you about. I'm sorry. But I can get you a supporting part or you can be in the ensemble... If you still want us to work together, that is," he added when he noticed she had stopped listening at Veronica Moore.

"Veronica Moore as in Tony Award-winning Broadway star, Veronica Moore?" she gaped. He simply nodded. To his surprise, Karen didn't seem upset or disappointed, she was awestruck. "Wow, that is great news!" she enthused.

"Well, not for you, obviously, love," he snapped with a nod.

"Oh, please, don't beat yourself up, Derek. You've had my back since I met you and to be perfectly honest, I was not even into this project to begin with. I'm perfectly happy with my current gig in the ensemble."

"You shouldn't."

But she continued. "Wow, you and Moore, it's a perfect match!"

He cleared his throat again. "Not so much," he said, in a stern voice.

"Why not? She's a fantastic performer."

"I'm afraid we share some… history."

Karen frowned. "More bad blood?" she asked, referring to his feud with Tom Levitt. He winced. "Oh no! You and Veronica?" she stared at him, hiding a huge grin behind her hand. "Really? Derek, you're such an idiot!"

"Thank you for the kind reminder, darling," he grinned. "And it is tragic actually. My contract is quite binding, Jerry knows what he's doing."

"Oh…" she seemed more concerned about his well-being than anything else. "You want out?"

"What I want is irrelevant. I can't have it," he said, but she was oblivious of the double entendre. "I'm afraid it's out of our hands, darling. Maybe next time?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." She chuckled but the laugh died in her throat. "It's odd," she breathed, "but I think I'm going to miss you."

"Then let me take you out for dinner some day."

"I… I don't know…" She shook her head realizing she was upset she couldn't accept right away. On top of her hectic 'Bombshell' schedule, she had plans with Jimmy. And sure, she was falling, - had fallen, she corrected, for him, and yet, she really liked Derek. Before she had time to analyse her ambivalent feelings, he stood up abruptly.

He seemed hurt. He must know I'm hiding something from him, she thought with a twinge of sadness.

"I must go, I'll call you." He turned around and walked away briskly. She'd tell him in due course.

"Derek? Are you mad at me?" she called.

He stopped instantly and walked back to her. "Why would I be? Of course not, darling," he said, stroking her arm, and kissed her forehead on impulse. "I'll see you," he smiled with a nod before ambling off.

She stood there, experiencing another bout of fluttery conflicting reactions. Was it even possible to have feelings for two men at the same time? She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and hurried back to the café.

Claudia will be mad.


	3. 2 Dinner

_Thank you guys for the huge feedback and sorry for the delay!_

_**I don't own Smash**_

-o-

**2. DINNER**

It was almost nine thirty when Karen finally arrived at the Vault at Pfaff's, the semi-secret cocktail den below 643 Broadway. Derek was already there nursing a drink and looking pissed. She made easily her way through the crowd with the expertise of a seasoned waitress.

"Hello Karen! I'm glad you eventually found time for me in your very busy schedule," said Derek dryly, taken her aback. He took a slug of his scotch, darting an intense gaze in her direction. "You look lovely," he added with a wolfish smile that made her feel naked. She blushed, as was his intent.

"I clean up nicely, don't I?" she quipped, putting on her best British accent. She slipped off her leather jacket and sat across from him. "I'm sorry, it took me like forever to get here." She set her oversized bag on her lap. "I'll have a Perrier," she said to the corset-laced waitress.

It had only taken five seconds to Derek to throw her completely. Why was she doing that to herself? There was the obvious, she needed a job. She needed to get out of "Bombshell" like yesterday, even she knew it, it was time to set her priorities straight. She was aware she had missed out on a great opportunity, and Derek had every right to be pissed.

On the other hand, she was in love with Jimmy, well, she was almost ready for the L word anyway, and she'd rather spend her sole evening off with him instead of with the ever irritating Derek. Maybe it was too high a price to pay to have to put up with the Dark Lord. After all, he was not the only renowned director in New York. Who was she kidding, really? Of course she needed all the help he could give her. He was the only one who believed in her after two years of rejection and failed auditions. Yes, she was definitely being unfair, Derek was a friend. Then why was she so frightened? She finally looked up.

"I'm not talking about the clothes," he continued noncommittally, unaware of her inner struggle. "You're a beautiful woman, there's not reason to be prudish about it."

She went beet red instantly. "I'm not!" she protested, unable to look him in the eyes.

"You're not beautiful?" he grinned.

"I mean I thought we had already established that I wasn't afr…" she glowered at him.

"Yes, you are, and it makes you even more desirable. But you know that. You're not that naïve. Well, enough with the niceties. I'm glad you could make it," he said patting her on the hand. "Now that you're mine, where would you like to have dinner?"

"Can't we eat here?" she almost whined.

"We have to talk, I'd prefer to do it in a quieter venue over a decent steak if you don't mind."

"But surely I don't have the right dress to go to one of your fancy restaurants."

"Nonsense. You're with me. It is settled then."

Half an hour later and four blocks away, they were seated in a restaurant she had only heard about in the gossip section. Rumour had it, tables had to be booked several weeks in advance, but Derek just showed up and was lead to the best table. Go figure.

"Stop being itchy, you only embarrass yourself," he said without looking at her. His voice was dry and businesslike. "We'll have the filet de bœuf Rossini and a bottle of your Pinot noir Côte de Beaune Les Feusselottes 2009," he said without looking at the menu either. Only then did he give her his full attention. "We missed our window of opportunity with Rand," he prompted, "that doesn't mean I don't have another plan up my sleeve."

"Oh, you do?"

"Karen, I've been in this business long enough to know that one no doesn't mean it's over."

"I know, you told me that already. Life is long, life in the theatre is longer," she quoted.

He sat back in his chair, and crossed his legs. His face softened. "So you do listen when you're spoken to," he mused, "very good. Like I said, you have way too much talent to be stuck in the ensemble. I love 'Bombshell', you were a magnificent Marilyn, but you can't stop on your way up or it will be your death. At least on Broadway," he finally smiled.

"Okay…"

"Good! You're aware that even though Rand chose Veronica Moore over you, things could evolve."

"So?" The waiter set their plates on the table, and she realized she was famished.

"So, consider yourself invited to a party."

"What has it got to do with anything?" she asked, tucking into her food.

"I want you to meet with Veronica." Following her example, he began to eat. But her appetite was gone. She pushed her food around her plate, averting his seemingly indifferent stare. Meet Veronica Moore? Why? Wasn't it enough that she was rejected, he wanted her to be humiliated as well?

"You want me to meet Veronica Moore?"

"Oh not the parrot routine again, Karen, I thought we were past that. You'll find she's very friendly with young talents. She's aware she's never better than surrounded by a gifted company. But don't get me wrong. Talented means she favours a green cast."

"She's not afraid of the "All about Eve" curse?"

He chuckled. "You know your Marilyn. No, she's not. This is not Hollywood. She can be momentarily overshadowed by a member of the ensemble but it's still her name at the top of the bill. She could launch your career, but you'd never be a threat, not right away that is."

"Then why was I a threat to Ivy?"

"Oh, I think you know," he said, arching one eyebrow.

"But shouldn't you give her that opportunity instead," she insisted.

"Ivy is broken. She spent too much time in the ensemble as it is. She doesn't know how to be a star any more."

"But she'll be pissed."

"I'm sorry?"

Karen stopped fidgeting with her food. "Well, isn't she your girlfriend?" she ventured, her chin pointing boldly in his direction.

His mouth twitched. "Darling, this is show business. Ivy knows what she's doing."

"You mean she slept with you to get the part?"

"Well, well, aren't we nosy tonight," he mused. "If she did, it was a mistake," he said with a shrug. "And for the record, Ivy was not my girl friend."

"Was?"

He sighed. "We haven't seen much of each other since her "Bombshell" meltdown. I take it she's in good hands with Tom and his toy boy." He paused. "Since we're at it, anything else about my sexual activities you would like me to shed some light on?" Her eyes went wide and she shook her head frantically. "Good." He wiped his mouth and threw the towel on the table. "The party is a week from now. Jerry Rand needs more investors."

"Okay."

"Okay? No questions? No tantrum?" he teased her.

"I guess I have to trust you on that," she shrugged. "What should I wear?"

"Anything red. Show some cleavage. No flashy couture jewels. And let your hair loose. Don't spoil your natural beauty with some elaborate make up either."

"Plain and ordinary, got it."

"Karen, there's nothing plain about you," he said. He once again locked his eyes on hers. "What else?"

"Huh?"

"I quote ' I guess I have to trust you on that'. Unquote. What else?" he asked again.

"Nothing. It was just a figure of speech," she protested.

"Fair enough. So you won't be against going to my place tonight when you're finished. I do have something else I want to show you."


End file.
